


Girls' Night

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [159]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Lord Gillingham was delighted that his wife and former lover were getting on.





	Girls' Night

Lord Gillingham was delighted that his wife and former lover were getting on. He was pleased that they were going out for lunch and spending days in London together. What he couldn’t have known was that these meetings were a little more intimate than he realised. He didn’t know that Mary and Mabel spent the nights, and much of the days, in their room, their fingers tracing patterns on exposed skin, before delving deeper, their mouths panting and gasping as they brought each other to an ecstasy that he couldn’t give either of them. He was aware of very little.


End file.
